<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bouquet for Peggysous Week by Paeonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683502">A Bouquet for Peggysous Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/pseuds/Paeonia'>Paeonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Peggysous Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/pseuds/Paeonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Edelweiss: signifies deep love and devotion. Native to the Alps, so those who harvest this flower must face danger to prove that love and devotion.</p><p>To help Daniel and the entire SSR, Peggy takes on a challenge unlike any she's faced before.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chief Sousa: A Peggysous Collection, Peggysous Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bouquet for Peggysous Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edelweiss: signifies deep love and devotion. Native to the Alps, so those who harvest this flower must face danger to prove that love and devotion.</p><p>To help Daniel and the entire SSR, Peggy takes on a challenge unlike any she's faced before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posting this a day late because inspiration didn't strike until 11:59 pm on Day 1 of Peggysous Week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1948</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Peggy?" Daniel closed the front door behind him.</p><p>"There you are! Hello, darling." Peggy swung her stockinged feet off the sofa and scooted over to make room. "How was your afternoon?"</p><p>"Long." Daniel lowered himself down to the sofa, propped his crutch, and turned to kiss her. She smiled and kissed him back, a long, purposeful kiss that, as she’d intended, elicited one more in return. “One call after another,” he grumbled, “and when I did get a chance to come up for air I kept missing you. I thought I was done, and then the Coast Guard called, and by the time I got off the phone...” </p><p>“I hope you don’t think I gave up and abandoned you! I actually never came back to the office this afternoon. Things took… longer than I expected, and by the time I was finished I was just knackered. So I came straight home.”</p><p>“What were you up to?” He noticed a couple of crisp new magazines on the coffee table: <em> Modern Home </em> and <em> Golden State Living </em>. “Huh.” He gave Peggy a teasing grin. “Going undercover?”</p><p>Peggy hesitated. “I don’t know,” she finally said.</p><p>Daniel looked surprised but didn’t say anything. </p><p>“Oh, I might as well tell you, you’ll work it out anyway. I didn’t come back to the office because I was at the Wives’ Club meeting.”</p><p>“But — <em> oh </em>.”</p><p>Peggy nodded. “That’s right, I qualify now.”</p><p>“Huh. Not exactly something I’d thought of your doing.”</p><p>“Neither had I. But apparently the word’s out that you’re married, and the members were very anxious that the Chief’s new wife should become a member too. So I... went to my first meeting this afternoon.”</p><p>Daniel was fighting a smile. “How did it go?”</p><p>“It wasn’t awful. Rose tipped me off at the last minute about making a contribution to the refreshments, so I picked up a box of chocolates on the way, only to discover that I wasn’t supposed to know about bringing something because it was my first meeting and because I’m a newlywed. They put it on the table, though, and they seemed to like them. So perhaps it helped me make a better first impression. There’s a few left.” She reached for the shiny white box on the table and opened it. “Want some?”</p><p>“Maybe later. You weren’t <em> really </em>worried about making a good impression, were you?” </p><p>Peggy chuckled, as if she hadn’t been worried at all. “I’d like to hope that I make a good second impression as well. I could always make cucumber sandwiches, but I might try an actual—”   she waved at the magazines — ”<em> recipe </em>”.</p><p>In truth, though, as she’d walked up the path to the Moores’ front door, she’d had to tell herself to think of it as just another undercover job in an unknown area. She’d never been to a wives’ club or any other kind of ladies’ club. She hadn’t had much of a social life since 1938, or very many female friends at all. She had no idea what to expect, and in this situation an extra sidearm and a hotwire in her belt was going to be no help at all.</p><p>She could have just refused the invitation — Daniel himself didn’t seem to care whether or not she went — but really, how bad could it be? Three hours of tedious conversation, at worst. To refuse the invitation would cause needless offense. </p><p>And it wasn’t about her entertainment anyway. This was part of work. This was part of supporting Daniel and it was part of supporting the SSR. Daniel didn’t know how important the military wives’ clubs could be in the military, but she did, and she was sure many of these women did too. She was the Chief’s wife. She needed to be there.</p><p>But she wasn’t just the Chief’s wife, was she? She was still working; some of them might find that strange. She was also their husbands’ co-worker. And she’d had no idea how <em> that </em>was going to go over.</p><p>She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. In a moment the door was open.</p><p>“Mrs. Moore? I’m Peggy Sousa.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was inspired when I was doing some research into my workplace archives and discovered mentions of wives' clubs.</p><p>Many thanks to @AnniePlusMacDonald for Britpicking and test reading and to @cuppatealove for test reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>